The Musical
by kit147
Summary: What happens when the group are forced to work together after the Hybrids destiny was revealed in Season One. Sorry not a great description please just give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **This is my first story I wrote years ago but never had the courage to post it. It was written in the early hours of the morning, I don't have a Beta for this story so if anyone is interested in helping me with this please contact me otherwise please feel free to point out the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer…. I wish I did but I don't owe them, I do own Mr Myers though. Please don't sue I'm just a Mother who has time on her hands.**

**This story is set in the first season after their destiny has been revealed using the scenario what happens if the group has to work together. **

**Let me know what you think of this story, so I know whether to keep posting also I am a Aussie so excuse my lack of understanding of the American language and school system. **

"What do you mean we have no choice?" Maria yelled

She couldn't believe her luck. After spending the summer and the first few weeks of school avoiding them, she was trapped in the same classroom as Max, Michael, Isabel, Liz, Alex and Tess. Kyle didn't count because with their parents dating they had been forced to see each other during family dinners.

Mr Myers the English head had detained them all after school.

"It has come to my attention that you all need to pull your grade average up or risk failing English." Mr Myers said

As soon as he had walked in the room he could feel the tension in the air. All their teachers had witness how close some of these kids had become last year. They all agreed that something must have happened to make these kids become moody, not too mention have their schoolwork suffer.

"Care factor" grumbled Michael. He didn't like this, he felt trapped. For the first time in months he could sense her, smell her and it wasn't helping him at all.

Mr Myers heard him " You should care young man, you more than the others are close to failing this year."

Max could sense Michael was ready for a fight. " So all we need to do is organise a school musical and all our grades will be safe?"

"Yes Max, it was agreed by your parents and the teachers that if you could organise a school musical that all of you will pass."

"No way am I working with any of them." Maria said firmly

Liz flinched to hear Maria say that. They use to be so close but Maria had been avoiding them all for months now. Liz thought maybe this is what we need to start talking again. She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts

"Miss Parker, if you could please pay attention. There is a lot to organise and not a lot of time to do it in.," said Mr Myers

Isabel spoke up " So say we actually do this, how much time do we have?"

"There is the catch, with the exchanges students coming in 4 months you have to have to Musical over and done with before then."

"So hold on, you are saying we have to have this whole thing organised and performed in 3 months?" asked Alex in a panic

"Yes Mr Whitman, that is exactly what I am saying."

"Excuse me Mr Myers, but why am I here?" asked Tess

"Ah yes, I wondered when you would ask that. Well, let me see you only arrived here just before the end of last year. Your records seemed to have disappear and you need to do this to get a grade for English." He said

At hearing this Maria glanced over at Michael. She was recalling the time Michael had taken a look at Tess's records and how he had been yet again not including her. NO, I will not think of him, she told herself firmly.

While Maria had been thinking, Mr Myers had continued.

"And before you ask Kyle, you are here because unless you get your average up you will be taken off the Basketball team. It night interest you to know that your dad thought it would do you good too.

Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Liz, Alex and even Maria all looked at each other. They knew why Kyle's dad thought it would be a good idea. Great, though Kyle. He had been forced to spend time with Maria and now, he is being forced to spend time with all of them. Oh what a great start to Junior Year.

"Ok, now you all know why you are here. So let's get down to business. The Musical that we want you to put on is called ' Blood Brothers' by Willy Russell. Here is a script for each of you to work from. Now listen as I tell you which jobs you will be doing. Mr Evans, you will be our Director.

"Figures" smirked Michael

"Mr Guerin, you will be our set designer."

"Is that like art and woodwork and stuff?" asked Michael. If it were maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

"Yes, Mr Guerin that is exactly what it is like."

"Cool," said Michael.

"Miss Parker you will be our Stage Manager and, lets just say right-hand women. Which basically means you and Mr Evans will be working together."

Tess couldn't believe what had just been said, Max and Liz were going to be working together, this was bad.

"Miss Evans you will be in charge of Costume design and Miss Harding will assist you.

Cool, thought Isabel, this is something I can do.

"Tess what do you think?" asked Isabel. But Tess didn't answer, she was still trying to get over the fact that Liz and Max where going to be working together. If I did have a chance to be with Max she thought I don't anymore.

"Tess, Tess", said Isabel shaking her "Are you OK?"

"What, oh yeah just fine Iz, just trying to get over the fact that if we don't do this we fail English," she lied.

"Girls, you will have a chance to talk when I have finished," said Mr Myers

"Sorry," said Isabel and Tess together.

"Now, where was I, ah yes, Mr Whitman I would like you to be in charge of the sound/music and Miss De Luca I would like you to help him."

Maria cut him off "Yeah, OK, I guess I could do that."

"Miss De Luca please let me finish?"

"What, oh sorry."

"As I was saying I would like you to help Mr Whitman with the music and Mr Guerin with the set design.

"WHAT?" shrieked Maria she suddenly didn't feel well " NO way am I helping him" she said him with disdain." I will help Alex that's fine, but you can't ask me to help Michael as well please." Maria begged

Michael just sat there without any expression on his face at all. Maria couldn't believe that he didn't say anything. Then it hit her; he doesn't care about me anymore that is why he hasn't said anything. It won't bother him in the least. Well I don't care either, she announced to herself.

Michael was watching Maria when he noticed her facial expression change. She suddenly had a very blank look on her face. He could have sworn there had be a flash of hurt but now there was nothing.

Mr Myers tried not to laugh at Maria's outburst. Jim Valenti had warned him that she would protest, but Jim had also said not to change the way things had been done.

"Sorry Mr Myers, I will do what you ask me to," said Maria

Everyone just stared at her. She gave up way too easy. Where were the fireworks? Maria never gives up without a fight. Liz thought about it for a minute and then walked over to where Maria was.

"Are you ok Maria?"

"I'm fine Liz." Said Maria hoping that maybe if she didn't get into a conversation with her she would just give up and go back to where Alex and Isabel were sitting.

Liz took the hint, "OK then, but you know if you need to talk I'm here. We use to tell each other everything."

Maria was saved from answering because Mr Myers started to talk again.

"And finally Mr Valenti, you will be in charge of lights and Light design."

"Ok then." Kyle said he had resigned himself to this.

"Right that is everything except, Publicity which you are all going to do as a group. I will be your consulting teacher but basically you are on your own. I will check in once a week to see how you are all going. Are there any questions? Ok no, then I will leave you all here to discuss everything. All your parents aren't expecting you home till 7pm. It is now 4pm so you have the next 3 hours to work with. I will be back to lock up then, good luck." Mr Myers said as he left them alone.

No one spoke; they just looked at each other.

"Ok, so if we all have to work together, maybe someone should explain why Maria isn't talking to any of you?" said Kyle. Being forced to spend time with Maria made him realise how different she seemed from before summer. Kyle wondered why and now had the perfect opportunity to find out.

"Kyle it is simple. I don't get along with them anymore, ok, so just drop it." Said Maria.

Maria was so hoping Kyle would, because he had seen her through the summer and she was so sure he had witnessed her crying one a few occasions and that was the last thing she wanted known. Yeah she missed Alex and Liz even Isabel and Max and especially Michael but she had to move on.

Max could sense how uncomfortable Maria was getting with Kyle' questions. Eventhough Maria hadn't talked to them since that faithful day, as far as Max was concerned she was still part of his family and he wanted to make things easier for her.

"Kyle, I don't really think now is the time and place for this." He said

Kyle looked at Max. He and Max had come to an understanding after Max had saved his life and Kyle had finally been told about their alien heritage, but that didn't mean he was his best friend or anything

"Max, I think this is the perfect time and place. If we expect to make this Musical a success that we at least have to be talking to each other." Kyle said

"Max, I agree with Kyle. We need to sort this out," said Isabel

Isabel turned and looked at the others. Some of this was going to be easy and some was going to be hard. First of all Isabel had to get Max and Liz talking again, which shouldn't be too hard. Alex and I are already talking to her. Getting Michael to talk to Liz and Alex also shouldn't be too hard. The hard ones will be getting Tess and Liz to talk and of course getting Maria to talk to any of them.

Isabel looked over at Maria, before she and Maria had been getting pretty close. She missed her friendship with the blonde firecracker. She knew Alex and Liz missed Maria and even Michael though, he wouldn't admit it out loud. Isabel made a decision and then got up and walked over to where Maria was sitting. She sat down beside her and noticed Maria tensing up.

"Maria, I think we need to talk?" Isabel said

"Look no offensive Isabel but I don't really want to talk to you."

"Tough, because you are going to sit and listen to what I have to say."

"Fine, I will listen but don't expect me to enjoy it."

"Maria before everything happened, I thought you and I were becoming good friends. So this is why I'm saying what I am. Maria no one knows what happened to you over the summer but everyone is worried most of all Alex and Liz. I have spent a lot of time with them and you avoiding them are hurting them. I can understand you not wanting to talk to max, Michael Tess and myself but why are you avoiding Liz and Alex? They have been your best friends since you were in the 5th grade. Why I don't understand?

Without Isabel and Maria knowing the rest of the group overheard what Isabel had asked they were all waiting for Maria's answer.

"Isabel, please don't ask me that. I can't." Maria looked up and saw that everyone was watching and waiting." I can't answer that but I will promise to work with you all on this production but that is it. I can't open myself to that kind of hurt again I just can't." Maria turned away from them she couldn't bare to see the look in there eyes. This is so unfair I didn't ask to be here. I don't think I'm strong enough to start spending all my time with them again.

Mari felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew without even looking up that it was Liz's.

"Maria please talk to me. Tell me why it hurts to talk to us. I can understand you not wanting to talk to Michael but the rest of us?" Liz asked

"Maria didn't think she could take much more. Fine," she said, "You want to know I will tell you then" She stood up and faced them all. She looked straight at Michael's face; she couldn't hold it in any longer she open her mouth and the words just tumbled out

"That day Michael when you told me you loved me too much and walked away I vowed never to let anyone get close to me again. I'm what you would call a stonewall now no one gets in and I'm afraid that includes you two," Maria said as she turned and faced Alex and Liz. "So now you all know, deal with it anyway you want. Call me when you are ready to start working on the Musical." Saying that Maria ran out of the room.

Everyone was so shocked at what she just said that they didn't see Michael follow her out,

"Maria, please come back," he yelled at her as she ran down the hallway.

Michael stopped he couldn't believe his sweet Maria had just said all those things. Michael slowly turned around and walked back into the room readying himself for the onslaught that everyone would give him, because after all, this was his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **Thanks for the reviews and alerts, makes me glad I had the courage to post this.**

**Now for housekeeping - Disclaimer: No I don't own the show or the characters from the show – sure wish I did though.**

Michael opened the door. Maybe they haven't realised I left . Yeah, right, get real Guerin, he thought.

"Michael, did you talk to her?" asked Liz noticing Michael had walked back in.

Michael just stood there. Did Liz just ask me a question and not yell he thought to himself surprised

"No Liz, she ran off before I could."

"Let's give her some time then we can try and talk to her." Suggested Max

Michael couldn't believe it. He felt like he had walked into the twilight zone. Why wasn't anyone yelling at him for causing Maria to feel like this?

Isabel noticed Michael's look of wonderment. "Michael, what is wrong?" she asked

"Isabel, why aren't any of you yelling at me. I mean I'm the reason why she is like this."

"Michael, is that what you think?" asked Liz

"Michael you did what you thought you had to do to protect her." Said Alex "I might not like what it has done to Maria, but I understand you did it because you love her."

Michael just sank into a chair.

"Yeah but if you can understand, why can't she, why won't she to you or Liz?" Michael replied

"Michael we aren't too sure, but we will find out OK," said Max.

"Maria probably just finds it hard to talk to any of you because you all remind her of happier times." Said Kyle

Everyone looked at Kyle in amazement.

"What would you know?" snapped Michael.

"Well, apparently a hell of a lot more than you considering, I spent some time with her over the summer." Said Kyle" She is really hurting right now and I know that she spends her nights crying herself to sleep."

Michael just sat there with his hands in his face. What happened to his Maria? The Maria, who wouldn't hesitate picking a fight just to get her own way, Tess came over and put her arm around Michael.

"Michael, it's ok. We will work it out." She said

"Why should you care if Maria talks to us or not?" said Michael coldly

Tess hid the hurt that she felt with Michael's words.

"I don't. I just want to make sure I keep my grade average and I won't if she isn't talking because you all will be too busy trying to get her to talk, that you all won't put 100% effort into getting this Musical together."

"Glad to see you haven't changed Tess," said Liz, "still caring only about yourself."

Tess thought about what smart comment to throw back at Liz but couldn't do it because deep down she just wanted to feel apart of the group. Yeah sure, Max, Michael and Isabel included her in their lives, but part of their lives included Liz, Maria, Alex and even Kyle and they still haven't forgiven her for everything that had happened. So she decided not to answer. It didn't matter because max answered for her.

"Liz, that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Oh look, loverboy is standing up for you, how cute." Liz said sarcastically.

Isabel could see that this was going to get out of hand unless she stopped it.

"Ok you guys now isn't the time for this. We have to work out how to help Maria together. So I think it is time for all us to put our differences aside."

Max feeling silly for what was just about to start said" Yeah, you're right Iz, sorry."

Isabel looked at Liz who was looking at Max

"Sorry Isabel."

Tess also added a sorry than said, "I have an idea. Why doesn't Kyle go and talk to her?"

"I hate to admit it, but you may have just come up with a good idea." Said Liz and she smiled at Tess.

Isabel noticed this and thought maybe just maybe we can work everything out.

"Hold on, you want me to go and talk to her and say what exactly?" asked Kyle

"Um.. Liz, Alex, you have any ideas what to say to her?" asked max

"Max she hasn't been talking to either of us since that day we rescued you from Pierce." Said Alex

"What did she mean by having to be a stonewall?" asked Kyle

Everyone looked over at Michael

"What, I didn't expect her to throw that back at me." He said

"Well she did." She Isabel

"Ok, I'm lost. What does Guerin got to do with Maria and stonewalls?"

"Well Kyle, my darling brother used that line on Maria everytime she got to close to him." Said Isabel

"So you are saying that Maria is doing to everyone what Guerin did to her?" said Kyle

"Yep that about sums it up," said Alex.

"So, how did she break through your wall Guerin?" asked Kyle.

"Kyle, I wish I knew," said Michael.

"So will you do it Kyle? Will you go and talk to Maria for us?" asked Liz

"Yeah, I will talk to her but that is all. I'm not going to push her into anything. Agreed?" Kyle said looking at them all.

"Agreed," they all answered

"Ok well there isn't much else we can do. We have all been given our jobs for the show, so we should get started. I suppose we should all meet back here Friday to see what we all have come up with." said Max

"Max, what are you going to be doing other than giving us orders?" asked Isabel

"Don't worry, I will start canvassing for advertisers and talk to the office staff into helping us sell tickets and print the programs, as well as being there for the auditions, which properly should be held next week." He said.

"Ok then well I have to get time off work but that shouldn't be to much trouble." Said Liz smiling

"I will see you all later." Said Kyle as he walked out," Wish me luck."

Everyone else followed hoping that Kyle would be able to talk to Maria.

(Maria's POV)

Wow, I can't believe I just lost it like that. I feel like I have just unravelled all the work I did over the summer building my stone wall. Now after spending a few hours with them all I have to start all over again.

And rebuilding it doesn't seem right, do I build it only to have it torn down again?, but I guess I need to have my defenses up if I am ever going to face them again, it just hurts so much.

I've spent my life protecting myself from letting anyone see the real me, because eventually I know they would hurt and leave me so I don't give anyone the chance. Even Liz and Alex never really have seen the real me.

I made the mistake of letting someone finally see the real me, and he threw it back in my face. Never again, will I allow Michael or anyone else to have the power to hurt me again, I have learnt that lesson.

I know that Liz and Alex are probably hurting because of how I'm acting, but I can't spend time with them because it just reminds me of times that are now best forgotten. I'm just hope they can understand one day.

Mom didn't ask any questions when I asked her could I start working at the shop with her. I think she was relieved that she could now keep a closer eye on me. She also hasn't asked after Michael or any of the others, so either she is just relieved that I'm concentrating on my schoolwork and not my social life or she knows more than she is letting on.

I myself, are inclined to believe that she knows more than she is telling me. This could be due to the fact that she is dating Sheriff Jim Valenti. After spending most of last year thinking that he was the enemy he turned out to be the one to help get Max away from the Alien hunter/ FBI guy.

Thinking of Valenti leads my thoughts to Kyle. I always thought he was a creep because of how he acted when Liz broke off their relationship to go to Max, she needed Max more than she needed Kyle. I have hanged my mind about Kyle though after spending some of the summer with him. I realise that maybe I was being a little too harsh.

Kyle knows that he owes his life to Max. I don't know if the Sheriff told him everything because he doesn't talk about it at all. Actually it is sort of like an unspoken rule; we don't talk about any of them. We just talk about living with our parents and how it would be if they decided to get married and stuff like that.

I'm still sitting in the car park. I know that Mom will be expecting me home but I can't leave yet. The others are still inside; I wonder what they are talking about or if they are talking at all. I saw the look in Isabel's eyes earlier, I could pinpoint the exact moment that she decided she was going to get everyone talking again. Well all I can say is good luck to her.

Maybe I should leave before they all come out and notice me. Especially Michael, after all he was the one to come after me earlier. I heard him call my name but I just pretended I didn't hear him and kept I kept walking. If it had been anyone else maybe I would have stopped, but not Michael I couldn't face him. I think I need to go home and indulge in a great big bowl of ice cream while listening to my favourite song at the moment ' I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor. I keep playing it over and over again, searching for the strength to build my wall again.

Oh no, here they come, well Kyle at least, which means the others won't be that far behind. Kyle is coming straight towards me if he hurries up I can give him a lift because I remember him saying he wouldn't have his car till after he gets home, something about it being in the shop.

"Get in the car, Kyle."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow to anyone that was reading this story, it is a pet hate of mine to not have a story finished that I have started to read so I promise you that I will end this story**.

**Thanks for the kick up the backside about this story ktikat13.**

Part 3

Kyle couldn't believe his luck. He didn't have to go too far to find Maria and she even offered him a lift. Maybe this is going to be easier than he first thought.

"So Kyle, what did you guys talk about after I left?" asked Maria

What do I say to that one? thought Kyle. "Oh we just sort of discussed what we had to do in the next few days before the next meeting." Well, I didn't fully lie.

"So when are we next meeting?"

"Max decided that Friday would be soon enough."

"I suppose I should get in contact with Alex and find out what he wants me to do?" No way I'm ringing Michael

"Yeah Maria, I have been meaning to ask you about that. Why after so many years have you stopped talking to him and Liz?"

"Kyle please don't you start with me too."

"Maria, I'm just trying to understand. Has this all got something to do with Max and his friends?"

"Kyle. I don't want to talk to you about this. Let's just leave it at, it makes things easier for me if I don't see or talk to them and leave it at that."

"OK, I will leave it for now but Maria, in 3 days we have a meeting with them. My question to you is, are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Kyle, how about I promise you that if before the meeting I don't think I can handle it, you will be the first to know. OK."

"Yeah, OK, Maria, I think I can agree to that. So anyway did you know that you have to put up with little old me tonight with my dad?"

"Yeah, mom mentioned something about having her two favourite men over for dinner."

They continued their conversation all the way to Kyle's house. Maria dropped him off and told him that she would see him in about 1 hour.

Well, Kyle thought to himself, that went well, not! If the others think that Maria will change her mind then they really don't know her. Now to tell them that fact.

Kyle waited till Maria's car was out of site before he jumped into his car, which was back and he drove in the direction of the Crashdown where he figured he would find the others.

Kyle walked into the Crashdown not at all surprised to see them all there. Liz and Michael were working and Isabel, Alex, Max and Tess were all sitting around eating burgers and chips.

Michael spotted Kyle walking in. Michael had seen Kyle get into Maria's car earlier and wondered if Kyle managed to talk to Maria about them.

Michael took his break and went out and sat with the rest of them.

"So Kyle, did you talk to her yet?" asked Max.

"Yeah, I talked to her but," Kyle said looking at all the expectant faces around him "she didn't want to talk about you guys. You know how stubborn she can get."

"Yeah, that we do thanks for trying." said Liz who had come over to see what they were all talking about.

"So, now what do we do?' asked Tess surprising everyone.

"Maybe we should just leave it and see what happens." said Max

"Yeah well, I would love to keep talking to you all but I have a dinner at the De Luca's to go to. See you all later." said Kyle and he walked out.

SNAP!

Everyone turned to see what that noise was. Michael had broken the pencil that he had been using to doodle with.

"What, why are you all looking at me?" asked Michael.

"Oh no reason, it is just that you broke your pencil about the same time Kyle was telling us that he was having dinner with the De Luca's." said Isabel smugly.

"You wouldn't be a little jealous now would you?" asked Tess.

"Jealous me, of Kyle. Please I don't think so. Anyway I have to get back to work," said Michael defensively

"Max, we still have to decide what to do about Maria." Liz said

"I agree with what Max said before. Let's wait and see what happens. Maybe things will get better by themselves." said Alex.

As Michael started to walk back to the kitchen he said "Alex, if you believe that then you really don't know Maria."

"Michael I hope you aren't planning on doing anything?" asked Max noticing the look of determination Michael face.

"Maxwell, I wouldn't dream of it." said Michael smiling as he walked through the door.

"Why do I get a feeling he will?" said Liz

"Because we all know Michael," said Isabel, worried.

Michael stood outside of Maria's window looking in for over an hour. He watched as Maria danced around her bedroom singing, using her hairbrush as a microphone.

She looks so cute, he thought to himself.

Having decided Maria was fine he turned to leave, he took one more glance at her and froze. Maria was no longer singing or dancing, she was crying. Michael watched her as she curled up on her bed in tears.

Michael was torn. All he wanted to do was go through her window, like he had done a thousand times before. But he knew he no longer had that right. He had thrown it away all because he couldn't trust himself not to hurt her.

Michael growled then turned and walked away, leaving Maria crying.

This went on for two more nights. On the third night, Michael couldn't stand it any longer. He watched until Maria's mom went out with the Sheriff taking an overnight bag with her. He then waited until Maria was curled up on her bed just like all the other nights, and he let himself into the house using the door instead of her bedroom window.

Maria didn't even hear Michael open her bedroom door. Michael walked in and paused. It had been so long since he had been in her room. His senses were overcome with smells that were unique to Maria as he remembered the other times he had been there.

Maybe this is a bad idea, he thought. Then he heard the sobs coming from Maria and he knew he had to help her somehow.

He walked over to her bed and without thinking, collected Maria up in his arms and held her against his chest. Michael's heart missed a beat, having Maria in his arms felt so right. This is where she belongs, he thought.

Marie didn't register where she was at first. Being held by these two strong arms she felt safe, something she had missed of late.

Suddenly her brain registered exactly whose arms she was in. Michael had a unique smell, which she recognized. She pulled away from him, which startled Michael.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Michael. You have no right to be here." yelled Maria.

"Maria please…" Michael started to say but got cut off.

"Get out, go Michael." Marie said as she pushed him towards the window, "Just leave me be please." Maria pleaded.

"Maria are you ok?" Kyle asked as he burst into her room. He looked at Maria then at Michael.

"Michael, get out and leave her alone. She can't handle you right now."

Michael grunted and looked at Maria. She didn't look like the fiery girl that would pick a fight with him over silly things, she looked defeated. I did that to her after everything I still ended up hurting her, Michael thought.

Michael felt Kyle's hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you thought you would achieve by coming here, but it didn't help her. Now go and just leave her be," said Kyle.

Michael knew Kyle was right, which didn't help the feeling that was bubbling up inside of him. Michael took one more look at Maria, and then he turned and walked out.

Kyle could have sworn he heard Michael say "Take care of her" as he left.

Kyle turned around and gathered Maria up in his arms.

"Come on sweetheart, it's ok you are fine." He said as he rocked her.

Maria just cried. She knew that it was Kyle that was holding her and keeping her safe, not Michael, even though she felt the safest in his arms. Argh, why did he have to go and do that? I was nearly there again. I nearly had my wall built and one moment spent in his arms and it is gone. Why him, why me? She thought making herself get worked up again.

Kyle just sat there rocking her, not really knowing what to say. When he had heard her yell, something inside him told him to go and protect her. He hadn't really been surprised when he came into her room and found Michael there. What surprised him was the way Maria looked desperately trying to get Michael to go. It really tore at his heart. He knew that Maria really loved Michael and he realized tonight that Michael felt the same way. You couldn't miss it, it was written all over his face. But he also knew that right now Maria couldn't handle Michael, feelings and all.

Maria finally calmed down.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, yes, I don't know. Kyle, have you ever been in love?"

"Truthfully Maria, no, I haven't. I thought I was with Liz, but watching her with Max I know that it wasn't love."

"OH, well don't go and fall in love, because it hurts."

"Maria can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't understand why you and Michael, and for that matter Max and Liz, aren't together. I mean... it is so obvious you are in love with Michael and no matter how many times Michael tries to deny it, you can tell he loves you. It's written all over his face every time he looks at you. The same goes for Max and Liz. So why aren't you together?"

"Kyle it is complicated."

"I sort of get the impression that when it comes to the aliens it is never not."

"That is an understatement." Maria said giving a little chuckle.

Mission accomplished, thought Kyle. I got her to laugh.

"So, then why?"

"Well, it has to do with them being aliens and their destiny. Max and Tess are meant to be together, as are Isabel and Michael."

"Hold on, if that is true... why aren't Isabel and Michael together then?"

"Because Isabel refused to follow her destiny and followed her heart instead."

"So then, I don't understand why you and Michael aren't together?"

"Because, Kyle, he pushed me away. I don't want to talk about this anymore. They are part of my past, not my future."

"Yeah right Maria, keep telling yourself that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maria asked sitting up.

Kyle stood up next to her. He saw a flash of something in her eyes. Anger, that is the key to getting Maria to feel again. He felt proud; he now knew how to help them all out.

"Just what I mean. You can't ignore them forever."

"Just watch me," she said, getting riled up.

"Oh yeah, I will have fun doing that Maria, you know why?"

"Why?" Maria spat out.

"Because for the next three months you have to work with them or did you forget?" he said then regretted it, because Maria had gone pale. Damn, wrong thing to say, he thought, he started to apologise to her but was stopped

"No I haven't forgotten and I'm not likely to, because you keep reminding me. Get out Kyle, I want to go to sleep."

Kyle said goodnight and left the room.

"You heard, didn't you?" Kyle asked as he stepped out of the room.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave till I knew that she would be ok."

"Look man, I said I would help you all but you have to let me do it my way. You can't just barge in on her like that."

Michael shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't admit that Valenti had a point. Kyle stood there looking at Michael and remembered what he and Maria had talked about.

"Michael I meant what I said to her. It is so obvious you love her."

Michael swallowed down a rebuttal. He couldn't believe what he was going to admit to Kyle of all people.

"Yes Kyle, I love her, she is my life but…" Kyle cut him off. He started to walk to the living room. Michael followed.

"But it's complicated, wasn't that what you were going to say?"

"Yeah." Said Michael feeling really uncomfortable.

"Kyle, do you have any feelings for her?" Michael asked dreading the answer.

Kyle laughed. "I do have feelings for her"

Michael just stood there trying to control his anger that he felt he had no right to have. You pushed her away he thought.

"But," said Kyle quickly not wanting to give Michael a reason to hit him. " I love her like a brother loves his sister."

Michael let go of the breath he had been holding and hadn't realized it.

"Thank you for telling me that."l. Michael suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Um, Kyle, it's getting kind of late. So I will just... you know leave."

"Yeah Michael it is." Said Kyle feeling equally as uncomfortable as Michael, after all Michael and him didn't like each other and here they were talking about their feelings.

"Yeah I will catch you around and Kyle."

"What Michael?"

"This conversation never took place. Ok."

"What conversation would that be Guerin?"

Michael smiled. "I have no idea Valenti." And Michael left.

WOW, now that was weird! thought Kyle. Hopefully when everything is sorted out he and I can start to become friends. I mean after all he will be dating my sister, but first I have to get them talking and to do that I will need some help. I know just who to call he thought as he checked that the house was locked up and curled back up on the sofa bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well see I promised I wouldn't forget this story again, though would love to know what you think of it, sorry for any grammar spelling errors, haven't found a Beta yet...Thanks for everyone that started following this story hope you continue to enjoy it . On to the next chapter **

**Chapter 4**

Ok everyone, you both clear on what to do?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes." They answered.

Kyle smiled. this will work "Cool, ok meet back here in 2 hours. Lucky Max changed where we are meeting to the auditorium, makes things easier."

"Yep, bye." Said his partners in crime and left.

Operation get Maria back has begun... he thought to himself as he went off to History class.

Max was walking down the hallway when he spotted Isabel standing cursing her locker.

"Need any help, sis?" He asked her grinning.

"Nah, just keeping up appearances..." She said as she opened her locker with ease.

"Isabel you really need to be careful. Anyone could have been watching."

"Max, it's cool stop stressing. So have you talked to Liz since the other day?"

Max groaned, he really didn't want to talk about Liz.

"No Isabel, why do you want to know anyway?"

"Oh, no reason, just wondered." Isabel saw the look on her brother's face.

"Max, you know she still loves you, don't you?"

"Yeah well I'm starting to wonder about that. I mean she obviously doesn't care if I go out with anyone else."

"Max, how can you say that? Every time she see you with Tess she looks like her heart has shattered into a million pieces."

"If that is the case, how could she just walk away from me?"

"I don't know Max, why don't you talk to her and find out?"

"Yeah, and how am I going to do that?"

"Just tell her you need to talk to her about the production before the meeting." Said Isabel praying that he would.

"Ok, I will give it one more go, but after that I will just have to accept the fact that she doesn't want me. Could you tell her to meet me by my locker before the meeting?"

Isabel smiled sweetly, it worked. "Yes Max, I can do that. Now if we don't hurry up we will be late for History." And with that they both walked off.

Michael sat in History class. It was torture for him, sitting in class only meters away from her. But not sitting near her was even worse. If he could only stop remembering the feel of her lips against his. Oh what sweet torture.

Michael was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the piece of paper that was dropped in his text book.

**Meet me at the auditorium 4.50pm. We need to talk. ** it read and it wasn't signed.

Michael looked around the room. Could it have been from Maria? He wondered. Well I will just have to turn up and see who wants to talk to me. he thought hoping against hope that it was Maria

Maria and Kyle were sitting next to each other passing notes. Maria thought Kyle was being so sweet trying to keep her mind off the fact that Michael, Liz, Max and Isabel were all sitting not far away.

Every time Maria glanced at one of them, they would be looking back. I have to get use to this, this is the way it has to be. Thought Maria.

The lesson was dragging on and Maria felt herself getting sleepy.

Kyle looked over at Maria and noticed she was asleep he looked at someone else and nodded. Maria falling asleep, I couldn't have planned it better myself. he chuckled to himself.

Maria woke up to find that class had finished. That was weird I don't remember falling asleep. She spotted a note on her desk.

Hey, before we go to this meeting do you want to meet me at my locker? Signed Kyle. Maria smiled, trust Kyle to make sure she didn't walk into the meeting alone.

Max watched Liz walk up to his locker. He wished that he could take her in his arms and hold her. She was so beautiful, with her long brown silk hair and her eyes, he could just drown looking into those eyes.

"Hi Max, Isabel said you wanted to see me."

"Hi Liz, yeah umm think Maxwell think I was just wondering if you wanted to see my notes before the meeting, seeing as you are supposed to be my right hand woman, so to speak."

Liz laughed "Yeah alright, let's sit over there so I can review them."

They sat down and when Max handed Liz over his notes their hands touched. Max could feel everything Liz was feeling. A mixture of joy, panic, sadness and something that gave him hope, love. Max could feel Liz's love for him.

Liz pulled away her face was bright red "Max maybe you should go and get us something to drink while I read this."

Max could tell that Liz realised what had happened, "Yeah ok I will be right back. Liz don't go anywhere I think we need to talk."

"Ok Max I won't." Liz looked up as Max walked away. Meeting him was a mistake, she just hoped she had the strength she needed.

Isabel was walking down the hallway marking time Alex where the hell are you? she thought to herself. I'm going to kill you if you wreck this for me. Isabel felt tow strong hands encircle her.

"Hi babe, waiting for me." Alex asked innocently.

"Yes, I was, you are late." Said Isabel

"Sorry, Kyle wanted me to do something for him."

"What?"

"Something I didn't quite understand, he wanted me to make sure that Maria's car wasn't in view of the auditorium though I don't understand why."

"Oh. ok in that case I forgive you," said Isabel smiling, Kyle was taking no chances with this.

"So what do we have to do next?" Asked Alex. He had no idea what the whole plan was he was only doing what he was told. Yeah I'm a definite goner. Doing anything she wants me to without question. he thought to himself.

"We give Max and Liz another few minutes on their own then go and get them and take them to the auditorium, then the games begin."

Alex gave her a sly grin, "So that means we have to find something to do while we wait." He said as he run his hand up Isabel's back.

"I'm sure we can find something," said Isabel giving in to her desires.

She turned to face Alex and their lips meant. Yep. thought Alex We definitely can.

Michael walked into the auditorium, looking for whoever wanted to talk to him. He felt her before he he saw her.

"What are you doing here Tess?"

"I thought it was time you and I had a little talk Michael," said Tess appearing in front of him.

"What could you say to me that I don't already know Tess, I think you made everything clear."

"A lot Michael maybe after hearing it you will change your mind about somethings."

"I don't think that is likely Tess, but you may as well say it. There is still about 5 minutes before everyone else will turn up."

Tess thought for a minute and looked at her watch. Its time. I hope this works.

"Michael, I think that You, Max and Isabel have wasted enough time on these humans. It's time we start to concentrate on our destiny."

"What the F&%$ are you talking about, Tess?"

"Michael just hear me out, please. You have wasted the last few months ignoring that you and Isabel are meant to be together, and for what a little girl that has decided that if she can't be happy no one can. I have watched that little b-h drag everyone down for long enough. Face it, Michael she was just using you for a good time."

Michael just stood there maybe she is right. he thought. "You think Maria was just out for a little bit of fun and when it didn't work out she walked away without caring who she hurt."

Tess heard a noise it was now or never. Tess put a image of Maria kissing Kyle and laughing about how hurt everyone will be and the image of Isabel and Michael playing with their child in Michael's head. I hope you know what you are doing Kyle, because this could backfire big time.

Michael seeing the image said "You know you are right Tess, Maria was just using me for a bit of fun. She never loved me and she doesn't deserve my love not like Isabel does."

Michael turned around after saying this and came face to face with the one person he promised himself he would never hurt.

"God Maria, I didn't mean it, I don't know where that came from." He said cringing as he saw the look of total devastation on her face. Michael went to put his arms around her.

"Don't you dare come near me. I can't believe you would think that of me. After everything I have told you. Things I have never told another living soul." Maria screamed as she lifted her hand up to his face and slapped him across the cheek.

Michael just stood there not even trying to move out of her way . God what have I done now? he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for the follows. Still would love to know what you think about this. As I stated before please excuse any grammar /spelling errors, I still don't have a beta yet... only 2 more chapters left to this story.. **

Maria turned. "Look, Kyle, could you tell the others something came up and I had to go please." With that she walked straight passed Michael, not even looking at him.

Michael looked at Tess, "Are you happy now. Any chance I ever had with Maria is gone and it's all your fault."

Tess was momentarily speechless. "Kyle, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"What do you mean Tess, "Kyle I didn't mean to do that?" Michael asked her. "What has Kyle got to do with this?" He was torn between staying to find out the answer and going after Maria.

"Look, Michael." Kyle stepped between them."Don't blame Tess. It was my idea."

"What was your idea?" Michael's voice was tense.

"Um, my idea to get Tess to talk to you, and have Maria overhear and get her anger enough to be Maria again." Kyle stuttered.

Michael looked at him. "You mean this whole thing was a set-up to get Maria to talk to us? He struggled to keep himself under control.

"Um, yeah, Sort of but I guess it kind of backfired a bit."

"You think?" Said Michael sarcastically. "I'm going after Maria to try and fix some of this. Just tell Max if I don't come back, I'll call him later

"Going somewhere Michael?" Max walked into the room. Liz, Isabel and Alex walked in behind him.

"Yeah, something just came up."

"Where's Maria?" Isabel asked Kyle and Tess.

With everyone's attention focused elsewhere, Michael slipped out into the hall. Now to find Maria.

He didn't have to look for very long before he heard a familiar voice. Michael carefully opened the door to the band room.

Maria was standing with her back to the door. Michael could tell from her voice and the way that her body was shaking that she was crying. He stood listening to the unfamiliar lyrics.

** Only mine until,  
>** the time comes round<p>

** to pay the bill.

** Then I'm afraid, What can't be paid

** Must be returned You'll never ever learn

** That nothing yours on easy terms

** Only for a time. I must not learn,  
>** To call you mine.<p>

** Famaliarise, that face those eyes.

** make future plans. That can not be confirmed.

** On borrowed time on easy terms.

** Living on the never, never.  
>** Constant as the changing weather.<p>

** Never sure. Who's at the door

** or the price I'll have to pay.

Maria suddenly broke off and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Listening to you" Michael stepped closer " I've never heard that song before. What is it?"

Maria took a deep breath. It's just a conversation. Nothing serious. I can handle this.

"It's a song from Blood Brothers. I was just going over the music."

"It sounds like a sad song." Dumb, real dumb thing to say.

"Michael, haven't you read the script yet. The whole musical is sad."

"Um, No I haven't really had a chance to," Michael stalled, wanting to keep her talking. "Why don't you tell me the story?"

Maria paused for a moment. "Well it starts at the end and then goes to a flashback . . . "

She went on to tell him about a poor woman trying to raise her children alone. And how she gave up one of her twin sons so that he could live with a wealthy family. And how the boys could never find out about being brothers, or they would die.

Michael sat down in a chair and listened as she told the story. He was intrigued.

Maria paused for a moment and looked at Michael. This feels so normal. Almost like nothing has happened. She started to mention it to Michael, but stopped, afraid of what he would say.

"Where was I?"

Michael smiled. "The boys would die if they ever figured out the truth." He prompted her.

"Okay. So they meet when they are seven and they become best friends, only they don't figure out that they are twins. And then this girl comes between them and eventually they find out the truth and they die."

Michael nodded.

Maria watched him for a moment. She really wanted to know what his answer would be. So she swallowed and asked him. "Why are you here listening to me tell you something you could read yourself?"

Michael shrugged. "Cause I like listening to you talk. I like the way that you tell stories. Cause .. ." Michael paused. "Cause I want to forget about the real world for a little while. Does that make sense, Maria?" He stood up and walked closer to her. "I want to pretend that nothing is wrong, the things that were said and done never happened."

Maria turned away from him. "You know that song I was just singing? Michael, that's how I feel about you. I had you on borrowed time and I have to give you up now because my time is up."

"Maria, don't say that. Don't give up on me, on us." He walked up to stand directly behind her. He wanted to grab her, but he didn't. He just stood, inches away, with his hands in his pockets.

Maria laughed half-heartedly, "Michael I don't have a choice. You belong to Isabel, to your planet, your destiny. You never really belonged to me. Tess is right. You, the three of you, were never ours, we only could have you on loan."

Michael was stunned "Maria." He started, but she cut him off.

"And Michael the price I have to pay is high. You know what that is? It is that I have known what love feels like but to know that I can't live with it forever."

"Maria, how can you say that?" Michael begged, his voice full of longing "Don't you know how much I love you and will love you forever."

Maria finally turned to face him.

"But that's just it Michael, I heard you tell Tess that you love Isabel, not me."

Michael tried not to laugh. "Maria, that isn't how I really feel. Tess was doing her mind thing on me."

"WHAT," Maria yelled. "Why that little bitch!" She turned and started towards the door.

"No Maria," Michael stopped her. "It wasn't Tess's fault, not really." Maria looked at him, waiting. "She was trying to help Kyle . . . to get through to you."

"What? Why?" Maria asked confused.

"Because you have been shutting us all out and Kyle thought . . .He thought that you would get totally pissed and start talking at us, even if it was yelling. Which I suppose sort of happened, because you are talking to me now."

"You are telling me that Tess, the girl who has made it clear I should get out of the way and leave you and Isabel alone . . . was trying to help." Maria was shocked.

"As strange as it sounds, yeah that is exactly what she was doing."

"Ok Michael, if you say so." Maria was suddenly feeling uncomfortable having Michael standing so close to her.

"Maria, can you forgive me for saying what I said?"

Maria nodded. "My heart can, but right now my mind keeps replaying it over and over again, so you will have too give me some time" She smiled at him. "OK?"

"Fair enough. I'll wait as long as it takes. So Maria," There was a glint in his eyes. "How are we going to pay them back for interfering?"

"WE, Spaceboy, I think that it is I they were trying to interfere with not WE." Maria grinned at him.

Michael stepped closer, putting his hands on her hips. "Yeah, but look at the heartache they caused me. I thought I had lost you forever." Michael pulled her closer. "Maria, this is where you belong, here with me like this." He bent down to kiss her.

Maria started to protest. But when she felt his lips touch hers, instinct took over. Maria felt his mouth open and she took charge, slipping her tongue into his mouth in a ravishing kiss. Michael's hands started to move up under her shirt.

Then suddenly he stopped and stepped back. "Maria, we have to stop this," His breath came out in a pant." We're still at school and the other aren't that far away."

Maria nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry. It's just been so long . . ."

"It's alright, you don't need to explain. I understand, believe me." Michael ran his fingers through his hair, then tucked his shirt tail back in. "So do you want to go back?"

Maria blushed "Michael, how can I face them? I've been so mean to everyone. They'll never forgive me, especially Liz and Alex. We were friends since the fifth grade and I . . ." Maria was starting to get emotional. Michael grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Sh, Maria," He whispered in her ear. They'll forgive you. They won't care, they'll just be so relieved to have you back, they won't even think about how you have been, trust me."

"I do trust you Michael." Maria pulled away, wiping off her face. She smiled at him. "Does this mean we're together again?"

"Only if that's what you want, otherwise I'll be your shadow until you change your mind." Michael laughed.

"Of course I want to. But don't ever think about pulling a stunt like that again. Cause you won't get a chance to fix it. I'll kick your butt and walk away next time."

Michael smiled. "It's a deal."

They started to walk out of the room. Maria stopped before they opened the door.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Could we just keep this to ourselves" Maria grinned mischievously, "cause I just thought of a way to get them back for meddling."

"Yes?" Michael like this idea because he definitely didn't want anyone to find out how understanding and sappy he had just been.

Maria reached up and whispered in his ear. Michael began to grin.

"Oh, I like that. Definitely." Michael kissed her on the cheek. "This is going to be good."


End file.
